


Seventeen Years

by Waterlogged_Kazoo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Goodbyes, Hugs, Mother-Son Relationship, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterlogged_Kazoo/pseuds/Waterlogged_Kazoo
Summary: It's Ace's seventeenth birthday, and finally time for him to sail out to sea. But first, he must say goodbye to the grouchy old mountain bandit who raised him for those seventeen years.
Relationships: Dadan & Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Dadan & Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Seventeen Years

Ace stood in the treehouse he built with his two brothers almost seven years ago, examining his reflection in the dirty and cracked mirror that hung on the wall. He had sprung up in height over the past few years, and now towered over Luffy at over six feet. Ace was equipped with his black shorts and heavy boots, his signature orange elbow guard, and an orange belt and blue thigh pouch, his carved dagger hanging from his hip, and a bright yellow shirt. 

Frowning at his outfit, Ace unbuttoned the shirt all the way down and rustled his hands through his already-messy raven hair. If he was going to sail out to be a ferocious pirate, he wanted to look the part, too.

Finally feeling satisfied with his appearance, the young man placed his beaded cowboy hat atop his head and slung his small sack of belongings over his shoulder. Taking one final glance around the treehouse, Ace felt his heart swell with treasured memories and nostalgia, though a small, broken part of it still ached with grief for the little blonde boy in fancy clothes. Ace settled his gaze on the photograph hanging on the opposite wall. It was an old photo, taken using Makino's camera seven years ago. In the photo, a ten-year-old Ace was locked in a sword fight with Sabo, though their "swords" were the rusty old pipes they had stolen from the garbage. Both boys were grinning with determination, and a seven-year-old Luffy danced and cheered them on from the sidelines. 

Ace gave a bittersweet smile. "Are you proud of me, Sabo?" 

Turning his back to the treehouse for the last time, Ace quickly wiped his eyes and made his way down the ladder.

…

Leaves and branches crunched under Ace's feet as he walked through the woods where he and his brothers had grown up, running, playing, training, and causing constant headaches for Dadan and her gang of mountain bandits. Ace almost felt sorry for the old hag, they really had been some annoying little brats. He chuckled to himself as he made his way into the clearing where the bandits' old cabin stood, and immediately had the wind knocked out of him by a projectile fourteen-year-old rubber little brother. 

"Ace!" Luffy squealed, wrapping himself around his freckled brother in a tight hug. "Are you ready?!"

"Yep! Just try not to crush my ribs before I sail out, doofus." Ace returned the affection with a knuckle sandwich.

Luffy released his big brother from his stretchy clutches with a mischievous giggle.   
"I can't believe you're already seventeen! I wish I could sail out at the same time as you, I don't want to keep waiting!"

Ace gave his brother a much more gentle pat on the head this time. "Eh, you'll be fine. We gotta keep our promise to Sabo, remember? Plus there's still plenty of trouble for you to cause around here, as long as the old lady doesn't drop dead from stress."

At the mention of Sabo, and soft glitter of bittersweet remembrance passed through Luffy's bright eyes, though neither brother acknowledged it. They didn't need to.

Luffy pouted dramatically for a moment, and then perked up. "Oh, by the way, Dadan wanted to talk to you. She's waiting for you in the cabin. Do you know what she needs to talk to you about?"

Ace rolled his eyes. "She probably just wants to yell at me for not sharing any food again, it'll be fine."

Luffy nodded and ran off down the mountain to help the other bandits prepare Ace's dinghy, and Ace himself trudged towards the cabin.

He kicked the door open as obnoxiously as possible, though his smile betrayed his grouchy act. "Oi, hag, you wanted to see me?"

"Oh shut it, brat."

Dadan got up from where she had been sitting on a bench against the wall and stomped over toward the freckled boy, her face as stoney as ever. She looked him up and down, her arms crossed over her broad chest, the cigarette in her mouth bobbing up and down as she fidgeted with it. As though satisfied with her ward's fashion choices, she gave a nod, and pulled the boy into a tight hug. 

"Happy birthday, kid. It really has been seventeen years, huh?"

Ace sank into the hug, finding comfort in the scent of cigarette smoke and his foster mother's embrace. "Yeah. How did you manage not to throttle me all this time?"

Dadan threw her head back and let out a gruff bark of laughter. "Trust me, I got pretty damn close a few times. C'mere, I got something for you."

Dadan led him over to the bench, and put out her cigarette in a small ashtray on the table as she walked by. She seated herself down, and Ace stood in front of her, curious as to what the ginger woman had in mind. She had never been much of a gift-giver.

Once they were settled, Dadan held up the long loop of her red wooden-bead necklace, showing it to the freckled boy. Ace had never paid much attention to the necklace, but he had always assumed it had some deeper meaning behind it, as it didn't seem like the kind of expensive jewelry that the wealthy nobles of Goa Kingdom obsessively wore to flaunt their obvious status.

Dadan spun the red beads between her strong fingers as she spoke.

"See this, Ace? These beads have always been an important tradition in my family. The idea is that when the eldest child is old enough to leave home by themself, they're given a string of beads made by their parent, so that they'll always have a connection to home, no matter how far they travel."

Dadan paused for a moment to clear her throat. The ginger woman reached into her pocket, and pulled out a necklace of red beads identical to her own. "I wanted to do this for Sabo, but that… didn't end up happening. And I know I'm not you boys' real mother, but it just feels right."

She handed the necklace to her foster-son, and Ace took them with a look of awe, as though the little wooden spheres were the most valuable pile of gold. "Dadan, I don't know what to say… thank you."

Dadan waved her hand dismissively, though her lips were raised in an affectionate smile.  
"Don't go getting all mushy on me now! Seventeen years of being a shitty little brat, and now you're being polite?"

Ace simply laughed and wrapped his arms around her neck, pulling her into another thankful hug. Dadan snickered and returned the gesture and ruffled her hand through the young man's wavy hair.

The embrace lasted a few more moments, and Dadan gave Ace a soft smack of the shoulder. "Alright kid, your boat should be ready by now. Get your scrawny ass down the mountain, I'll meet you at the dock in a few minutes."

Ace pulled slowly away from the hug and draped the long chain of beads around his neck. "Alright. See you down there."

Ace walked out of the cabin. As he stood in the doorway he remembered one last sentiment he had to give before shutting the door behind him, and glanced back inside. "Thanks for everything, Mom."

He pretended not to hear Dadan's sniffling as he walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Dadan is the best mom in OP I love her


End file.
